


Learning With David

by KingfieldIsCute



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingfieldIsCute/pseuds/KingfieldIsCute
Summary: Dwight is having trouble using his Dead Hard, and David shares his technique in continuing on even when exhausted.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 45





	Learning With David

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction outside of school, so I hope you all like it! I plan on posting occasionally when I feel inspired. Shoutouts and thank yous to TopHatKirby, DLA, and Quiznaks for help in proofreading and editing !

It had been a while since David first showed up. Long enough at least so every survivor could understand his own abilities and strengths, which they planned to use for their own benefit. It had also been long enough for David to get Dwight out of his shell and for the both of them to confess their feelings for each other.

Dwight was feeling a little nervous. His usually soft and fluffy black hair was starting to dampen, and his throat began to tense up. During the time he had spent with his boyfriend, David, he had learned how to effectively save his teammates so they could all escape, and how to pick himself up after being seriously wounded. "It's no mither" as David liked to say. But he was having trouble with learning to dash forward without falling over while injured. Everyone else seemed to be getting it, except for him.

His anxiety spiked when David came to sit down with him and give him a little welcome peck on the cheek. Normally this would result in a couple minute long sessions of the two kissing passionately prior to relaxing and getting ready for the next trial. However, David noticed something wrong when Dwight didn't return the favor "Wha's wrong lad? Aren't ya glad to see me?" David inquired. ‘It was now or never’ the smaller boy thought. "I-I haven't been able to do that technique to avoid the killer you showed me..." Dwight said meekly. The larger, but gentle man reminded him not to chide himself over little mistakes. "Don't be too bother'd by making mistakes, luv. 'Specially cos your so damned perfect a'ready." Dwight was caught slightly off guard by the sincerity of his words followed by sweet affirmations of their love. "I don' mind showing ya again luv." He said sweetly, hoping to ease his nervousness.

After a couple minutes of preparation, Dwight was ready to try again. He would run a 100 meter sprint to tire himself out, similar to the exhaustion of being injured. Then, after starting another sprint, David would be waiting halfway to try and block him, while Dwight attempted to rush past him. Each time the nerdier boy was unable to squeeze his way past his handsome, and quite strong, boyfriend, he would be reminded that it's ok to mess up. After nearly a dozen attempts later, Dwight asked if they could take a break and cuddle. However, David, keen on helping his wonderfully talented boyfriend, understood to keep him going, he told him that he won't move until Dwight succeeds at least once. The next attempt goes exactly the same as the previous 10 and Dwight feels ready to give up.

David finally realizes why Dwight isn't able to find the adrenaline to keep going. "Ya know, m'always thinking 'bout your cute face and wonderful personality when I'm being chased, luv. I don't want to 'magine you getting hurt 'cause I got caught. S'probably why I end up in bein' followed for so long in the trial." He hopes that his cute, dorky boyfriend will make the connection on where that strength and adrenaline comes from.  
Dwight tries one more time to rush past his boyfriend, but this time he imagines the danger of a trial. The cooler air on his skin, being chased by some maniac with a chainsaw or a teenager with a knife, knowing that David is working on their freedom. David, the ruggedly handsome rugby star that stole his heart, showed his softer and loving side that comes with a more protective nature. Dwight knows he must continue for him, must waste the killer's time as much as possible. His adrenaline kicks in and without a moment's notice, he surges forward faster than David can even process or react to.

"I did it!” “David I promise that I won't give up, won't give in, as long as I have you with me." Dwight said, excitement dancing across his voice. Nothing filled his heart with more warmth or happiness than seeing his cute and timid boyfriend expressing himself in ways that show his joy. "S'pose we can cuddle now, I reckon." David smirked. "Hopefully it'll give ya many more reasons to keep going, coz I won't let my luv git hurt if I can help it." The man said, letting his rougher voice get the better of him. "As long as we get to spend this time in peace, I'll do anything to help us both get out from every trial as well, because I love you." The meeker man said with confidence in his voice. And after a couple minutes of just existing in each others company, David's soft voice repeated that same essence with "I luv ya too." The stars in the entity's realm watched over them as they fell asleep together. The dread of a trial did not wash over them as they drifted off, rather the happiness and warmth of the men and their love enveloped them as they were prepared for yet another run-in with the entity's constructs. But maybe, just maybe, they would wake up in their own house ready to start a day where the entity is only a dream, and their love is the reality.


End file.
